


Host

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Ending, Eggpreg, Gen, Parasites, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis becomes host to daemon eggs. (For the FFA Ignis Scientia Should Just Fucking Die drabblefest.)





	Host

The daemon crushed Ignis to the ground and fucked him, a tentacle forcing its way up into his guts, pumping him so full of eggs he was struggling for breath when Gladio and Prompto found him. They managed to pull out a few, Gladio pushing down while Ignis writhed in agony and Prompto fisting Ignis in the unsexiest way possible, but most of the eggs were lodged deep. Gladio broke one accidentally, and the shards, unreachable, cut Ignis up inside.

Prompto wished they had potions, or that Ignis was unconscious and not trying to micromanage the horror of his position.

*

They half-carried him to the haven, his belly's distended weight keeping him bent and unbalanced. The eggs were parasites; no position was comfortable as they sucked nutrients from Ignis, devouring him from the inside. He couldn't eat, could only sip at Gladio's energy drinks. Every touch bruised him; his knees broke when he tried standing on the third day. Two days later, his teeth wobbled loose in bloody sockets. His left eye started to decay.

But he kept talking without rest, spilling loose a lifetime of memories and secrets, everything Prompto and Gladio would need to survive, to save Noct.

*

"Tell Noct," Ignis said, with sudden clarity after another agonizing seizure, when Prompto was trying to splint the bones that had crumbled this time. "I – " He coughed, and Prompto mopped up blood and another two molars.

"You did your duty," Gladio said. He sounded cold and hard, but he was holding Ignis so carefully, like he was precious. "He'll be proud of you. Hell, he already is."

"Noct," Ignis called, and in the next second the first egg hatched; Prompto shot the daemon as soon as it clawed out through Iggy's abdomen, bloody and stinking of rot.

Within an hour, all nine daemons were dead. So was Ignis, but Prompto didn't know when exactly he'd crossed over.

"He looks peaceful, I guess," Gladio said through his tears as they put Ignis on the pyre.

Prompto said nothing, just tied his handkerchief carefully around Ignis' teeth, to give to Noct.


End file.
